Boy Bands and Pool Parties
by Parent12D
Summary: Oneshot, based on Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands, done in a different light with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix. Chapter 1 is the main plot, while Chapter 2 is the sub plot. Rated T for some of the heavy contents shown in both chapters. Plenty of AndrewXAlex in both chapters too.
1. Battle of the Bands

**Alright now readers of all kind, I present to you another fan fiction that I decided to create for this category that I've been doing lately.**

 **Now begin the story starts, I really should let you know about several important things about this story.**

 **First of all, if you readers must know, this fan fiction is heavily based off of the episode Boy Bands will be Boy Bands, and in fact, this story is that episode done a bit differently, aside from the obvious one of Andrew and Chaosky being included into the episode. The basic premise to this story will remain in tact with the actually episode, and the location will be kept the same too. If you have seen the actual episode before, you'll notice some of the major changes that are present in this story.**

 **Also, to keep this from going over 8,000 words, there will be two chapters to this story. This one will be on the main plot with the boy band, and the next one will be on the sub plot, being the pool party, as implied by the name of this fan fiction.**

 **Another thing, the five spies will be taking part in a Battle of the Bands being held by the band that they have to stop from succeeding with their plan. It'll be different from the actual episode, slightly, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **One last thing, this chapter will show just how angry Andrew can get when anyone tortures his girlfriend Alex (in this case, having Alex's face being swapped over with the face of an ugly hag), and he'll go through his way to make sure Alex is in a better condition.**

 **Well with all that being said, I do hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners, just so you all know.**

* * *

Now, where to start with this story... Well first of all, the five WOOHP spies (consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky) were sent by Jerry to investigate the hottest new boy band Teenisicle, a group which Sam and Clover are fangirls of. Andrew and Chaosky had no idea what so special about Teenisicle that makes Sam and Clover go crazy for them, they were just like every other boy band. Alex on the other hand, states that she prefers old school bands from last year when boy bands actually meant something. They were first sent to the Raging Record Studios in London, where they were doing a signing for their new CDs, when several band members started to disappear. When the band members started resurfacing, the five spies noticed some strange behaviors in their personality. It's then shortly revealed that the members of a washed-up boy band called Boy Candy (which for this story consists of only three members; T-Bone, the lead singer and electric guitarist, an unnamed bass guitarist, and a hyperactive drummer guy) are stealing the current pop stars' faces in order to revive their has-been careers.

* * *

Eventually, when the spies confronted the group Boy Candy, the group revealed to them that they plan on attending a concert and steal the faces of long time fans of Teensicle (excluding Sam and Clover), and at one point, the spies are introduced to the manager, who happens to be an ugly hag. Eventually, when Alex made a snide comment about how ugly the manager's face looked, T-Bone then took action and used his electric guitar (which has the power to change people's faces), to switch over Alex's face with the face of the haggy manager. Andrew was shocked as was everyone else. It was then that Andrew started to get angry.

 _Alex was a fan of your group, and this is the thanks she gets? Just because she made a snide comment about how ugly the manager looked? She isn't allowed to express her own opinion, especially when it's the truth? Your not able to accept criticism?_

With these thoughts in mind, Andrew seriously want to go on ahead and start pounding the living crap out of him. Before Andrew made his move, T-Bone ended up giving the five spies the boot and were kicked out of the tour bus they were riding on, getting away with what they did to Alex's face (for now). Andrew wasn't gonna let them get off the hook that easily, not if he had anything to say about it.

Sometime after that, Andrew stated to Alex that (in the nicest way he could), her new face is way too ugly for him to look at. Alex understood this and admitted that she hated her new face too, saying that it felt like beef jerky. As a result, Andrew had to cover her face with a paper bag (temporarily), to cover her new hideous face. Alex understood this and complied with Andrew. (Let's just say for this story that their target concert will be in Amsterdam).

* * *

The five spies were now in a random cabin in the outskirts of Amsterdam, contemplating what they should do now. While Sam had contacted Jerry about what happened to Alex's face and had ordered an antidote which can solve the problem and switch the faces to their original owners, Andrew was pacing back and fourth angrily, vowing on getting back at T-Bone for what he did to Alex. If there was one thing Andrew hated the most, it's having his girlfriend being tortured alive. He just couldn't stop pacing as Chaosky took notice of this.

"Sheesh Andrew," Chaosky commented. "You've been pacing so much that your nearly leaving a hole where you were pacing."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew said. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened on that tour bus. I want to not only restore everyone's original faces, but I also wanna make this T-Bone character pay for what he did to Alex."

Chaosky nodded as Clover then said.

"We have to find out how to revert Alex's new totally ugly face back to that disgusting hag manager and save Alex's original beautiful face."

"I know Clover," Andrew agreed. "But how are we gonna do that?"

Just then, Sam came in with the antidote which happens to be a tube with green glowing stuff in it attached to a headband. This got Andrew's attention as he wondered if that's antidote.

"Is that what's needed to save Alex's original face?" Andrew asked Sam.

"Technically it is Andrew," Sam started to explain. "One's for the hag manager, the other's for Alex. We just have to make sure both Alex and that manager are wearing it at the same time before activating the process."

"How does it get activated?" Andrew asked.

"All that needs to be done is the electric guitar that T-Bone used makes direct contact with the headband being worn by that manager," Sam explained. "And at the same time, we need to destroy that glowing stereo speaker of theirs to give everyone else their original faces again, including those members of Teensicle."

"But where are they gonna be located?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea," Sam stated.

"Hey if you girls and Andrew are alright with this," Chaosky got their attention. "I'm gonna check and see if I can find anything suspicious that'll lead us to Boy Candy."

"Okay," Andrew said simply as Chaosky walked outside for a minute.

"Andrew," Alex cried under the paper bag she was still wearing. "I want my original face back. All I did was make a snide comment, is that so wrong?"

"It actually isn't Alex," Andrew said. "All you were doing was expressing your own opinion about that manager, and it was the truth. Apparently, T-Bone couldn't handle criticism and the truth and that's why he was a jerk-ass when he switched your original face over with that new ugly face you have currently."

"I understand Andrew," Alex said. "I want to make him pay for what he did to my face."

"So do I Alex," Andrew agreed. "We are gonna find him and his band, and we are gonna force him to change your face over again, one way or another. I promise."

"That's a great idea, but how are we gonna find the group Boy Candy?" Clover asked.

Just then, Chaosky came in, now holding a flyer that he found outside.

"Hey guys, look what I found," Chaosky waved the flyer. "Courtesy of Boy Candy and their next concert that they're going for!"

"Let me see that!" Andrew swiped the flyer and looked at it for a second, saying it was for a Battle of the Bands, and it is in Amsterdam with Boy Candy stealing the show over Teensicle. Sam, Clover and Alex (who could see through two hole that were cut out for the eyes) then took a look and saw what it was for.

"Well, I guess we know where we should go," Clover said. "To Amsterdam."

"Yes, but we need a well put together plan," Sam explained. "We need to put this one headband onto Alex's forehead, but we also need a brilliant plan to stop the band in it's tracks."

As Sam put one of the headband on Alex's forehead, by taking the paper bag off for a second and without looking at the face, Andrew had started to come up with a really brilliant plan that could stop the group from succeeding, switch Alex's new face with her old face again, and give T-Bone a piece of his mind for torturing Alex like this.

"Hey guys," Andrew announced, as Sam put the paper bag back onto Alex's face once she was done. "I just came up with a really brilliant plan!"

"Really," Chaosky brightened up. "What's the plan?"

"Well first of all, we'll need a good strong rope, a giant rubber band that is strong and flexible, and we'll need a trash can." Andrew said.

"Okay Andrew," Sam made sure to get that stuff along with Chaosky. "But if we are to go to this concert, we'll need a good team name."

"Hmmm..." Andrew thought for a moment and then came up with the perfect name. "I got it! How about the name 'The WOOHPERS!'"

"Woohpers huh? I like that name!" Chaosky mused at the way Andrew spelled it.

"Yeah, also, we'll need to wear helmets, shoulder caps, and knee caps because we are gonna crash this party too," Andrew said. "Treat it as an actual battle."

"Sounds cool Andrew," Alex liked his method. "But what is your plan to be exact?"

"I'm glad you asked Alex. Let's huddle up!"

All five of them huddled up to Andrew as he started to explain.

"Okay guys, here's the plan."

Andrew then started explaining to them off screen as to what they should do to stop Boy Candy from succeeding with their plot, and their plan won't be revealed until later in the chapter as we now go to another scene.

* * *

 **THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS CONCERT- AMSTERDAM:**

At the Battle of the Bands concert, the band known as Boy Candy was now putting on their show. While that was going on, the spokesperson announcer, who is revealed to be a stereotypical French person, was watching the concert go on from back stage. Checking his list, there was no one else written down for the concert so after Boy Candy went on, the concert will end up being a sell out. Suddenly, the door in the back of the backstage slammed opened, and coming through the door was revealed to be the five spies (temporarily known as the Woohpers) as the five of them were now wearing skateboard gear, the helmets, arm pads and shoulder pads. Alex, still wearing that paper bag, was wearing her helmet underneath the bag. The five of them approached the announcer as Andrew then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're the Woohpers," Andrew stated. "We're here for the battle."

Noticing this would bring a change in pace, the announcer said.

"Well, your going on right after ze Boy Candy," He spoke with a French accent.

It was then that Chaosky jumped at him and looked him right in the face.

"We don't go after _nobody,_ Frenchy!" Chaosky spat.

"Especially that group Boy Candy who have been stealing people's faces and had switched Alex's original face over with an ugly face!" Clover stated.

The announcer looked intimidated by these five newcomers. They looked like they meant business.

"Very well," He said. "Go right on ahead."

The five of them went right past him and to the battle.

* * *

On the concert, T-Bone noticed how people in the crowd were complaining about this being a rip off and being mislead into thinking this would be Teensicle performing. He expected this and then decided to get his electric guitar to do it's thing. Before he did anything, Andrew was now right across from his holding a spare guitar and a drum stick, as if they were a bow and an arrow.

"Let the battle begin!" Andrew shouted.

It was then he launched the drum stick right towards T-Bone. T-Bone noticed this and used the electric guitar to shield it.

"Wait a minute," T-Bone spoke as a second drum stick was launched at him. "It's not that kind of a battle!"

Andrew, still holding the guitar, approached him and started swinging it on his set, which then got the crowd riled up. The bass guitarist, along with the manager (with Alex's face) noticed this and decided to make a run for it. Unfortunately, Chaosky launched his string, wrapping them up so they couldn't escape. It was then Sam approached them holding a rope and then jumped in and started pummeling them, with Chaosky joining in afterwards.

Once they were done pummeling, the bass guitarist and manager were tied to a chair, unable to escape as they were placed right in front of that glowing stereo speaker behind them. Sam placed the other headband with the antidote on the manager's forehead, as Chaosky then got out that long rubber band and approached the hyperactive drummer, who was way too into his role to even know what was going on.

While Chaosky was tying one end of the rubber band to the drummer's waist, Clover, now holding a spare electric guitar, held it up high and approached T-Bone.

"Here's some swinging music," Clover said as she broke that guitar from swinging it and hitting the electric guitar that T-Bone was holding.

Because of this, T-Bone started vibrating from the pressure placed on his guitar. Chaosky, having tied the one end of the rubber band to the drummer, now went to tie the other end on T-Bone's waist, in which T-Bone was on top of a regular stereo speaker. The crowd was now cheering at the sudden appearance of these newcomers, the Woohpers, as they were causing havoc as if it was an actual battle.

"STOP, STOP!" T-Bone shouted as Andrew was roughly shaking the speaker he was on top of.

 _"STOP, STOP!"_ The crowd chanted, thinking this was part of the battle.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" T-Bone shouted again as the speaker fell over, allowing Chaosky to tackle him to the ground and do what he needs to.

 _"HELP ME PLEASE!"_ The crowd chanted once again.

"MY BODY! MY BODY!" T-Bone cried as Chaosky started tying the other end of the rubber band to his waist.

" _HIS BODY! HIS BODY!"_ The crowd chanted some more.

We see the drummer drumming like crazy, oblivious to what was going on around him, as Clover launched herself into a gong bell.

"MY BODY! MY BODY!" T-Bone screamed as Chaosky had tightened the other end of the rubber band to his waist.

" _HIS BODY! HIS BODY!"_ The crowd chanted as Chaosky screamed the same thing the crowd was shouting into the microphone.

Once the other end of the rubber band was on tight, Chaosky got off while Andrew then approached T-Bone along with Alex. Clover then grabbed that huge trash can and approached the drummer. Clover then slammed the trash can right on top of the drummer kid, as she then proceeded on sitting on top of the trash can in order to make this plan work. The hyperactive drummer was way too into it to notice he was being trapped. Clover saw T-Bone being stuck in a grip lock on both of his arms.

"HAVE MERCY!" T-Bone screamed.

 _"HAVE MERCY!"_ The crowd continued cheering as T-Bone was slowly being dragged backwards.

T-Bone then screamed as if he was singing as Andrew and Alex had him held on tight, stretching out the rubber band a good feet away. Once they were far enough, they stopped as T-Bone then looked at both Andrew and Alex.

Andrew had that sinister grin on his face, which automatically looked like he was saying 'I'm gonna enjoy every single second of this' if one were to look at his face. As for Alex, well if one were to see through her paper bag, one could tell she was glaring venomously at him for what he did to her face.

After a few seconds of looking, Andrew and Alex then released him, which then launched him with that rubber band, screaming while holding that electric guitar. Once T-Bone passed the trash can Clover was on top of, the rubber band then dragged the drummer and the trash can, causing Clover to fall right off. T-Bone and the drummer then collided with the bassist and manager as they all rammed into that glowing speaker, which gave them the shocking of a lifetime. The crowd ooo'd and awww'd at the sight of the pretty sparks being shown. A minute later, T-Bone along with the drummer were then sent flying like a rocket, and after making a u-turn, started landing back down like a comet. Chaosky and Sam were standing to the side to avoid getting hit on contact.

T-Bone was screaming as he still held on to that electric guitar. Then a moment later, that electric guitar made direct contact with the headband with the antidote on the manager's head, and then not only was a bright light being shown where the manager was and where Alex was, but a strong spark occurred, approaching the glowing stereo speaking, and within seconds, the speaker then ended up blowing up, causing all the victims that had their faces stolen be given back their original faces, and the electric guitar T-Bone was using got destroyed in the process.

* * *

Andrew, seeing that his three friends and his girlfriend were alright, was surprised that his plan actually worked.

"Wow," Andrew commented. "My plan actually worked."

They took notice of the crowd cheering.

"Hey Andrew look!" Chaosky pointed to the manager, who had her ugly hideous face again. "That manager has her regular face again!"

"Then that means!" Andrew saw it for himself as he then approached Alex.

He slowly took the paper bag off, and just as predicted, Alex now had her original beautiful face again.

"Alex! You have your original beautiful face again!" Andrew showed her a mirror to proof it and Alex saw her regular face again. She then was lit up as she then went to hug Andrew.

"Oh, thank you so much Andrew," Alex thanked her. "Thank you for getting my original face back for me."

"No problem babe," Andrew said. "I love you honey."

"I love you too handsome!"

They then kissed compassionately as the crowded started aww'ing at the sight of this.

"Hey you two, I hate to interrupt your kissing fest," Chaosky reminded them. "But we have to take care of T-Bone still!"

"Oh yeah," Andrew and Alex said together as all five of them noticed T-Bone. The crowd was asking for an encore and when T-Bone saw the Woohpers, Andrew was grinning devilishly, waving his finger to get him over as Chaosky had a grin too, the girls looked like they wanted to give him a piece of their minds, especially Alex.

"No! I quit!" T-Bone didn't want to do the encore. "No more! ROCK AND ROOOOLLLLLL!"

The French announcer, knowing that this was a false advertised concert, started pushing T-Bone towards the Woohpers against his will. Andrew was pounding his fist into his palm, claiming he was gonna pound the crap out of him.

"This is what happens to those who decide on torturing my girlfriend." Andrew grinned.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" T-Bone then screamed as then a brutal fight was heard off screen. T-Bone then screamed as if he was singing once again. Some more fighting sounds was heard as the drummer decided to shout randomly.

"HI HO DIGGETY!" The drummer screamed hyperactively.

Eventually after the fight, T-Bone and the Boy Candy group was then arrested and the Woohpers were then allowed to go back home to Beverly Hills.

* * *

On the plane heading back to Beverly Hills, Andrew and the others were lying back. Alex was leaning her head onto Andrew's chest.

"You know you guys, I think there's a lesson we all learned from this scenario," Andrew commented.

"What would that be?" Chaosky asked.

"Good music doesn't exist from the looks or the appearance of the artists. Good music is made from the good quality and putting in a lot of good effort to create it. There's more to being a fan of a group such as the Teensicles. It's for their good taste in music." Andrew explained.

"Yeah, apparently, Boy Candy took that moral the wrong way and made a mess for everyone because of it." Chaosky commented.

"Yeah, I'm not listening to Boy Candy again after what happened to me today," Alex said.

"I can tell Alex." Andrew agreed. "That was totally disrespectful of them to treat you like crap."

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "But you didn't let them get away with what they did to me."

"No I didn't," Andrew said. "I couldn't let them get away with making you suffer. You're my angel and you deserve the best treatment there is."

"Awww Andrew," Alex hugged him, blushing. "That's why I love you so much."

"And I love you too Alex." Andrew said.

They then started French kissing with their tongues touching one another as Sam and Clover were taking a nap. Chaosky decided to read a magazine while on their ride going back home. Andrew and Alex decided to sleep together after French kissing, wrapping their arms around each other like a married couple. The five of them will be back in Beverly Hills before you know it and then they'll be forced to overcome their next obstacle they'll have to face when back in Beverly Hills...

* * *

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THE MAIN PLOT TO THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE SUB PLOT SHORT EDITED WHERE ALEX WONDERS IF SHE SHOULD GET A TATTOO TO GO TO MANDY'S POOL PARTY, AFTER BEING DENIED TO BE IN SINCE SHE ISN'T 'COOL' ENOUGH, WHILE ANDREW WAS FORCED TO GO AGAINST HIS WILL, WEARING A COLLAR THAT NOT ONLY FORCES HIM TO GO, BUT KEEPS HIM FROM LEAVING, LIKE AN ELECTRIC DOG COLLAR! WILL ANDREW GET THE COLLAR OFF!? AND WILL ALEX GO TO THE POOL PARTY ANYWAY WHETHER MANDY WANTS HER OR NOT!? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**

 **OF COURSE, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE WHILE WAITING!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, THIS STORY IS NOW DONE FOR NOW! GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. At the Pool Party

**Alright readers, here is the other chapter that I did to accompany this fanfiction. This chapter will be based on the sub plot within the same episode. So basically it goes like this; Mandy gets a new tattoo and throws a pool party in celebration of getting her tattoo, and she invites Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky to the party, but she doesn't invite Alex because Mandy finds her to be not classified as being 'cool' enough, so Alex wonders if she really should get a tattoo or not to go to the party.**

 **With no other notices I should get you guys caught up on, will Alex get a tattoo or not? And will she go to the party anyway just to hangout with Andrew? Well read and find out now everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Sometime before going on the mission mentioned in the previous chapter (read to know what it's talking about), Mandy announces to the five spies that she had just gotten a brand new tattoo which she claims to be as pretty and gorgeous as herself. She then reveals that she is planning a pool party in celebration of her getting said tattoo. She then says that Sam and Clover are invited, and Andrew and Chaosky are invited as well. Andrew and Chaosky were skeptical, wondering why this girl who makes fun of them would actually invite them to her pool party, but they just went with it for now. Alex wonders if she is invited too, but Mandy straight up said Alex isn't invited, claiming that she isn't cool enough for the party and she didn't want Alex around. This then got Andrew fumed, as he then stated furiously.

 _"If she's not cool enough for your party, then I'm not cool enough for your party Mandy!"_

Andrew protested crossed his arms and having a stubborn look on his face. Mandy then proceeded on putting a gray collar on his neck, as she then stated that that collar will force him to go to her party the day it is held, and it will keep him from leaving and work like an electric dog collar. After laughing maniacally, Mandy left as Alex really wanted to strangle Mandy for doing that to Andrew, but Sam and Clover kept her from doing so.

* * *

It was then Alex asked if she should get a tattoo or not, as the other girls said that getting a tattoo would mean having to face a needle, and Alex got unsettled, saying she has a fear of needles. After Andrew comforted her, he told her that she doesn't have to get a tattoo if she doesn't want to, and that she should just be herself and not do something just because a bully says shes uncool. Andrew then commented that Alex 'is cool to him', getting Alex happy as she hugged her man. Eventually, the spies were then summoned by WOOHP to go on their mission shown in the previous chapter.

* * *

Sometime later after the mission, back in Beverly Hills, it was the day Mandy's Pool Party was held, and Andrew (as predicted), was forcefully summoned to the party against his will, and once he was at the party, the collar he was wearing was then activated to electric collar mode so now he can't leave the pool party; the farthest he could go is into the house. Currently, Andrew was pouting near the pool as Chaosky was near him, pouring a fresh beverage of fruit punch for Andrew as we can see Sam and Clover having fun in the swimming pool, and Mandy was shown trying to flirt with David (yes, David was invited too). Andrew had to feel bad for David, Mandy didn't deserve someone like David. Chaosky then got Andrew out of his thoughts by saying.

"Hey Andrew, care for a refreshing beverage?" He offered him.

"Sure," Andrew said dully taking a sip of the fruit punch. "This is way too boring Chaosky."

"I know Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "It doesn't feel the same without Alex here, especially since there's a sign at the gate that says 'Alex is not allowed in this party, so keep out Alex!'"

"This is just so unfair Chaosky," Andrew said. "This is why I hate Mandy so much. Very rude and disrespectful, inviting me here against my will, and yet, Alex isn't allowed here at all? That pisses me off."

"Yeah I know it does." Chaosky agreed.

Andrew then let out a bored sigh, thinking about Alex some more.

"Well Andrew, I'm going to spend some time with Sam and Clover for a bit," Chaosky announced. "I'll check up on you later."

"Okay," Andrew said as Chaosky slowly started heading for the girls. "I'm just gonna be in the house for a bit, just so you know where I am if you need me."

"Fair enough," Chaosky said. "See ya Andrew."

"See Ya."

Chaosky ran to join the girls as Andrew slowly headed into the house to spend some time alone for a little bit. Mandy didn't give a flip what Andrew did, as long as he doesn't leave the party. Andrew decided to take advantage of this and went right into the dining room and decided to sit down for a bit at the table, staring at the wall, thinking about Alex some more.

* * *

Andrew was so bored, he had nothing to do at all. Everyone was outside by the pool, and there was no one inside, so Andrew took the time to think to himself alone.

 _This sucks._ He thought to himself. _Why was I forced to this damn party against my will, and Alex wasn't invited at all? This is so unfair! If I were to throw a pool party myself, I would invite everyone except for Mandy! I would ESPECIALLY invite Alex to the party. She's my girlfriend, and she deserves to spend time with me at any pool party!_

Andrew then made another attempt to take the collar he was wearing off, but just like all the other attempts, it was stuck on there.

 _Stupid collar!_ Andrew thought. _I hate this collar so much, as much as I hate Mandy! I really wish Alex was here right now._

Andrew then sighed again in boredom and depression, seriously wishing that Alex was here right now. He enjoyed the company of his friends Sam, Clover and Chaosky, but they were just his closest friends. Alex is his girlfriend and the one he holds closest to his heart. Andrew was then starting to muse to himself about getting back at Mandy for forcing him to attend this party against his will without Alex.

Just then, the front door slammed opened as Andrew heard this. Expecting the person to just be another person invited to the party, Andrew sighed.

"Hello, if you are looking for the party, it's out back," Andrew stated. "I hope you have a good time and enjoy the party."

"Hehehe, that's a very sweet greeting you gave me Andrew," A very familiar soft sweet voice spoke.

Andrew's hair stood up, as he immediately recognized that voice.

 _Could that be?_

Andrew slowly turned around to face the person who came in and just as he thought, the person he came face to face with was none other, than Alex, who was wearing her own bathing suit that she wore that one time in Bora Bora. Andrew was shocked and happy to see her.

"Alex? That really you?" Andrew asked, hoping it wasn't an illusion.

"It certainly is me honey." She spoke.

Andrew slowly approached her and started to hug her and he found out that it really was her.

"It really is you," Andrew concluded as Alex gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you right now babe."

"I'm happy to see you too handsome." Alex winked at him.

"So you didn't get a tattoo did ya?" Andrew asked.

"No I didn't."

"Well what are you doing here then?" Andrew asked. "Mandy is really gonna be pissed off if she finds out your here."

"Who cares," Alex snorted. "That bee-yotch Mandy can be pissed off at me all she wants for all I care! I came here to spend time with you."

Andrew, admiring the way Alex referred to Mandy as, had to agree with Alex.

"You know Alex, your right," Andrew agreed. "I don't give a flip how pissed Mandy is that your here! Your my angel and you deserve to spend time with me, no matter what kind of crap Mandy has to say!"

"Oh Andrew," Alex blushed. "You definitely know how to make me happy baby."

"Yeah, I'm still having a problem though," Andrew referred to his collar. "This damn collar won't come off and it's killing my neck and I can't wear it anymore. I want to take it off!"

"Here, let me help you Andrew," Alex approached the collar as Andrew turned around to see if she can take it off. "Let me see if I can take it off then."

Alex started toying with it for a moment, and within a matter of seconds, Alex managed to get the collar off of him.

"There we go Andrew," Alex held the collar in her hands. "It's off you now. You just needed to unlock it from the back side of the collar."

Andrew wouldn't be able to reach the back side, so he was glad Alex helped him.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said. "I couldn't have taken that off without your help."

"Your welcome honey," Alex said. "I would help you with anything your having trouble with no matter what anyone says."

"Oh, Alex," Andrew said, bringing Alex close to him as he then said seductively. "That's why I love you so much baby."

"Oh, I love you just as much handsome." Alex said.

They then spent the next few minutes French kissing compassionately while no one was watching them kiss at all. They were enjoying their company and that made them happy. After they kissed, they looked at each other at a close distance.

"So Andrew, what should we do now," Alex asked. "Should we leave this party undetected just the two of us?"

"Nah, how about we go out to the pool and show Mandy that you are just as cool as I am," Andrew stated.

"You sure she won't hurt us babe?" Alex had to ask.

"Are you kidding? She can't hurt us," Andrew stated. "We're together and because of that, she can't get us. Besides, no way would I let that jerkass Mandy hurt my beloved angel Alex."

"And I wouldn't let her hurt my handsome and sexy man Andrew." Alex said.

"Exactly," Andrew nodded. "Now let's go and show Mandy a good time together."

"You got it babe." Alex said grabbing Andrew's hand, as the two of them were walking side by side holding each others hands as they head to the pool by the back.

* * *

Mandy, was now chilling by the pool with her two associates; Caitlin and Dominique, and was enjoying herself when suddenly, her device that kept track of the collar Andrew was wearing was going off, getting her attention.

"What What WHAT!" Mandy shouted, looking at the device. "Hey! What the... Andrew is no longer wearing that collar according to the device! How did he get it off of himself!?"

Mandy then fumed as the door leading to the pool slammed opened, getting everyone's attention including Mandy, and the ones who slammed opened the door was revealed to be Andrew and Alex, both of whom had grins on their faces, prepared to face anything Mandy has to throw at them.

"Hey! Why is Andrew no longer wearing that collar!?" Mandy shouted as she then noticed Alex. "And WHY IS THAT UGLY MUTT DOING HERE AT MY POOL PARTY!? SHE ISN'T ALLOWED HERE!"

"Shut up Mandy!" Andrew sneered. "Alex is here to spend time with me, her man! Why should she be banned from this party!? Because she happens to be my girlfriend!? Bullcrap!"

"And Mandy, I'll have you know, I was the one who took that collar off of Andrew," Alex spat. "I can't believe you would go so low as to treat Andrew like he was some type of house pet and torture him against his will! That is downright mean-spirited Mandy!"

Everyone else had gasped and had shocked looks on their faces for a second. They of course, expected this from them by now. They knew how close Andrew and Alex were and they had each others backs, not allowing Mandy to break down their spirits. Mandy wasn't letting this stop her from doing what she wants to, so she then stood up and approached them.

"I don't care how close you two are," Mandy held that collar in her hands. "Andrew, you are putting this collar back on right this instant! And Alex, you mutt, you are to get out of here right now!"

"I don't think so." Both Andrew and Alex said together.

"Mandy, I think its time I show you that Alex knows how to have a good time," Andrew now had a water balloon in his hands. "I'll show you that Alex should be welcomed to this pool party."

"And Mandy, I'm gonna show you that I'm cool enough to be invite to this party too. I'm just as awesome as Andrew." Alex said afterwards, causing Andrew to blush for a moment.

"Now look, you two best obey me right now and do what I said for you to do." Mandy said as Andrew and Alex approached.

"Well, we tried to play nice," Andrew said. "Now your in for it now."

Before Mandy said anything else, Andrew then tossed that water balloon towards Mandy, in which it exploded right when it hit her, causing her to get all soaked and the collar short circuited out, losing power completely. People were snickering at how Mandy was getting paid back by Andrew.

"Babe, it's your turn now." Andrew said to Alex.

"You said it Andrew."

It was then Alex went as far as pushing Mandy right into the pool, as she fell in and the people found this to be hilarious as they started laughing. When Mandy crawled out of the pool, completely soaked, she was now growling angrily.

"Grrrrrr... Why you little..." Mandy sneered.

"Hey look!" Chaosky noticed something. "Something's up with Mandy's tattoo!"

The others noticed that the tattoo was melting off.

"No way, that tattoo is starting to melt now?" Alex wondered.

"I don't believe it," Andrew concluded as the tattoo then disappeared. "Mandy had a fake tattoo this whole time!?"

After letting out a gasp in shock, everyone then glared at Mandy for lying to them.

"What?" Mandy asked. "I didn't think it would melt off."

It was then the people started complaining that this pool party was a fluke and a rip off and that Mandy lied to them all, while everyone started leaving the pool party, regretting having come to it in the first place. This got Mandy upset as she then cried out.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm just as surprised as you guys! The directions on the box say it was permanent ink!"

It was then Mandy furiously stomped back into the house and to her room so she would angrily think about this. The only ones still remaining by the pool were Andrew, Alex, Sam, Clover, Chaosky and to everyone's surprise, David. After letting what just took place set in, Sam decided to speak.

"So let me guess," Sam spoke. "We came to this party because we are cool, only to be revealed that Mandy's tattoo was a fake this whole time?"

"Wow," Chaosky said. "Mandy's not only a bully and a liar, but she's also a hypocrite too!"

Andrew nodded in agreement as he then faced Alex.

"Well, we sure showed her didn't we Alex?" Andrew commented.

"You said it Andrew." Alex agreed, as they then hugged in a compassionate manner, happy about how they teamed up once again to show Mandy they are both equally cool.

It was then David took the opportunity to approach the lovely couple.

"Dude, that was sweet the way you stood up against Mandy," David referred to Andrew. "You and your girlfriend sticking by each other and showing her a good time was absolutely terrific! You two really make a perfect couple."

Both Andrew and Alex blushed heavily, knowing that this was true.

"So anyway, what should we do now," Clover spoke. "Should we get out of here?"

"I know of a place where we can still have some fun together, back at our place," Chaosky suggested. "We can still have a killer time there."

"Great idea Chaosky," Sam said. "David, would you like to accompany us for a bit?"

"I'm all up for it, so why not," David said. "Let's go for it."

Sam, Clover, Chaosky and David then headed for the door.

"So you two lovebirds coming as well?" Chaosky asked.

"Of course we are," Andrew stated as Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's go babe!"

"Right behind you handsome!"

They followed the others as they started leaving Mandy's place.

* * *

"Hey guys," Andrew said, as they left Mandy's place. "If I were to throw a pool party for any reason whatsoever, I would invite everyone except for Mandy."

"No kidding there." Chaosky stated.

"Yeah, why would we want Mandy at one of our pool parties?" Clover snickered in amusement.

"And I would especially invite Alex to it as well," Andrew admitted. "She's just as awesome as I am, and the rest of us, and most of all, she's awesome to me."

"Awwwww, thanks baby." Alex said hugging him.

"Your welcome my angel," Andrew stated. "I love you sweet cheeks."

"And I love you too sexy." Alex said seductively as she then went and kissed Andrew right on the lips.

Andrew then allowed her to kiss him as he pulled her closer to him and they were engaging in a romantic kiss. Eventually, the gang made it to the house the spies live in as they entered the house, while Andrew and Alex decided on having a lot of fun together and hope for more exciting events to occur where the two of them could have a lot of fun along with everyone else...

* * *

 **WELL, THAT'S THE END HERE FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! THERE ARE SEVERAL CHANGES MADE TO THIS PART AS WELL FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE ACTUAL EPISODE, JUST SO NONE OF YOU ARE SURPRISED! ANYWAY, THIS CLOSES THIS FANFICTION NOW EVERYONE, SO I'LL THINK OF ANOTHER SHORT SOMETIME SOON, PROBABLY WILL BE AN EARTH DAY SPECIAL, AND I HAVE A GREAT IDEA ON A ONESHOT INVOLVING THE MOMS OF THE GIRLS COMING TO VISIT AND MEETING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY FOR THE FIRST TIME! JUST STAY TUNED FOR ONE OF THOSE IDEAS TO COME UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS OR SO! TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW, ONLY REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO! REVIEWS ARE NOT REQUIRED WHATSOEVER!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE READERS UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
